Torn between Two Beastmaster-hiccup
by MeridaRedheadArchergirl
Summary: Merida and Hiccup. Hiccup and Merida. Two completely different people, but what happens when they bump into one another after Merida has had a big night out? RP with astmaster-hiccup. me: dhead-archergirl.


Merida giggled as she stumbled into her apartment, after just coming home from having a drink with her friends. She couldn't keep steady, and the whole world was spinning before her eyes. Her friends had had to help her get up the stairs, and had now left her on her own. Sometimes Merida wondered if they really were her friends, or only liked her for her fathers status as a big business man, who ran an extremely successful company. Merida's mother had always lectured her on how she should have acted in public, how to stand, speak, and present herself in front of a large group of people.

Hiccup heard a stumbling down the hallway, and got up to go see what was going on. It was his neighbour. His heart pounded. He had had a thing for the redhead for ages now, but could never find the right thing to say. "Hey," he waved, as she stumbled along. But she didn't reply. He shrugged and went back inside.

She wasn't on the best grounds with her mother, who wanted her to get married as soon as possible. Merida dumped her brown satchel on her couch and laid down, groaning and rubbing her weary eyes. On the way to her apartment, Merida had remembered seeing the guy that lived down stairs from her, who looked no older than herself. She remembered that he had said hello. "Shi'" she mumbled, feeling bad for my saying hello back. She got up, and walked to her door, grabbing her dark green woolen jumper from the hook in which I resided and opened the door, and locking it behind her with the key she had taken from the little glass bowl on her coffee table. She rubbed her bloodshot eyes, and walked back down the stairs, to his door. She knocked a few times, before leaning on his door on her back, waiting for him to answer so she could say sorry.

Seconds after he sat down, he got right back up and headed to the bathroom so he could shower. He turned the nozzle to let the water, cold and stinging, warm up while he started undressing. His shirt came off first and then his pants, until a knock rapped against the door. He didn't hear it at first because of the running water, however toothless shot up, ears perked, and shuffled to the door. »He barked a couples times before jumping on the handle, letting the door open. Outside the red head that was familiar to him had been waiting. Toothless gave a small whimper to catch her attention before barking loudly again, stepping back as if to let her inside.« All the while, in the bathroom, he would shove his hand under the shower head to test the water, still cold, but getting there. He passed the time, making poses in front of the mirror to show off his average slim body. Through pitter patter of the flowing water, he heard Tooth's barking. "Toothless?, Tooth what is it boy?" He shouted through the crack of the bathroom.

Merida heard the boys voice shout out, and running water. "Hello?" She called out, in a weak voice. She walked over to the door of the bathroom, and thought that maybe since he had only just gotten home, he wouldn't be in the shower yet. Not thinking due to her intoxicated brain, she opened the door to say hello, and sorry for letting herself in. As soon as she saw him, her face flushed of colour before breaking out in a crimson red blush.

"FUCK," she exclaimed, slamming the door. She was flustered, and don't know what to do after seeing her neighbour naked. "I'm so sorry," she gasped, and was thinking about just leaving. "I'm jus' gonna…I'm jus' goin ta go," she said in a horrified voice, embarrassment lacing it. She pushed a bit of hair behind her ear and head for the door, her arms crossed and her face hot and pink.

"hello?" a small voice muffled through the echoing water. When it reached his ears it was nothing more than a quieted peep. Of course he didn't hear the footsteps approaching as he started removing his boxers. He raised his head only to be greeted by a beautiful blushing red head by the bathroom door. "FUCK!" she said before the door slammed behind her. It took him a while to register what happened. He ran to open the door before doubling back to grab a towel to cover his lower half. He opened the door and tried to catch her before she left. "W-wait." he halfshouted. "Uh-uhm, I'm sorry, I did-didn't mean to….I mean…H-how'd you get inside?" His gasped for a breathe, trying to speak properly. His face had turned a brush of pink as he held the towel tight to ensure it doesn't slip. Merida covered her eyes with a hand, before turning around. But even her hand couldn't hide the red that tinged her cheeks. She hugged an arm around her waist, and closed her eyes tight, giving the guy privacy. She realized she had never really known his name, but didn't care for that at this very moment in time. It was too awkward to try asking his name. "I…I uh…your dog…" Merida stuttered. "I'm sorry, I didn' mean ta…" She tried. She couldn't seem to find anything to say, and simply quietly said, "should I leave?"

"haha, give me a moment." He said with a cool calm in his voice. How he managed that, he didn't know, there the girl was, the red head. Neither of them knew each other's names and yet the first moment he shared with her, was her seeing him naked. His heart beat fast, unsure whether it was from the embarrassment or the little crush he had for her. He took a second to get his pants on and nabbed a clean shirt from a pile in his bedroom before coming back. "You…can open your eyes now you know." He said with a chuckle as he was putting on his 'I like red heads' T-shirt. He hadn't realized it until it was on and quickly took it off when he saw, hoping that she didn't. Merida slowly uncovered her eyes, to find him standing there with a pair of jeans and a bare chest. Even though he wasn't very muscly, Merida somehow couldn't stop staring. But she shook her head lightly, and took her hand from her head, rubbing her arm. "I…hehe…I'm sorry…I just came ta say sorry for no' sayin' hello back…I'm kinda no' in the best sta'e," she laughed, scratching the back of her head and laughing. Even though she had never met her neighbour, he had her staring at him and she just couldn't seem to tear her eyes away. Each time she spoke to him her eyes wandered down his chest, back up to his face, then to his hair.

She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled weakly.

"A-ah, you didn't have to…..say sorry I mean. I wasn't really expecting a reply to be honest." He hadn't known that she heard him. It surprised him that she did. In fact it surprised him even more that she came personally to apologize. "Do you….uh, you want some coffee? I heard drinking it black helps you sober up." He asked as he gestured to his counter-top. After asking her he noticed her eyes trailing him up and down. For the moment, he didn't know why until he looked at himself. He stepped back, slightly surprised, after realizing that he didn't have his shirt on. Having forgotten to grab another one after removing the previous. "Oh, hold on lemme….get another shirt. hehe" He chuckled, throwing the shirt in the half empty hamper of laundry as he went to get another shirt. It caught itself on the edge, revealing the "I like red-heads" text in plain sight, in front of her. "Uh….Make yourself at home." he semi-shouted from his room. Merida was staring at his chest again, when he said he'd go get another shirt. "Wha'? Oh! Oh,yeah,yeah you…you do tha'," she stuttered. "Uh, yeah, I'd like a tea if tha's ok," she smiled, before carefully walking to the couch. Getting drunk always seemed to have the worst effect on her legs, and she had a hard time making her way to sit down. Before she had gone to sit down though, she had seen a top he had thrown aside, stating he 'likes red heads.' This made Meri giggle a bit, and she had turned to get to the couch.

But on the way there, she tripped over her own feet and fell, let out a little squeal of surprise.

"Ah tea? I'll put a pot on." He fiddled through his drawer looking for a decent shirt to wear, tossing his "Nerds do it better" and "You complete me" tetris shirt to the bed. "ugh.." he let out a small groan of frustration. A few moments later, he heard a thud and squeal. He popped his head up and pulled a random white shirt to put on and ran back into the living room. "You alright?! What happened?" He said as he rushed to put his shirt on. Unknown to him it was his "Would you like to see my 'dragon'." shirt with the protagonist of "How to train your Dragon" posing like a Calvin Klein model. He got to the Living room, and saw the red head on the floor. She must've lost her balance, he thought. "Are you ok?" he asked chuckling slightly but still managed to portray some concern. Meri sat up and flipped her hair from our of her face, leaning on and arm. "Yeah, I just tripped," she said, reaching up for the side of the couch and lifting herself up. She rubbed we forehead and groaned, a headache making its way to her head. She looked up at him, and noticed his shirt. She laughed, covering her mouth, and a ringing laughter escaping her lips. "I'm sorry, I just…" She laughed, "I love ya shir'" she smiled brightly, but ever so fragile. She lowered herself onto the couch, and it's comfort made he realize just how tired she was. She sub-consciously laid down, tucking her hands under her head and hair, and her yes searching the apartment, in which she was very impressed by.

"Let me help you up." He said extending his hand. By this time however, she had already propped herself up onto the couch. After she commented on his shirt, he looked down and drooped slightly in embarrassment. "Haha, yea. thanks. It's one of my favourite movies." He rubbed the back of his head, looking away to hide how embarrassed he was. "You see it?" he asked, wanting to continue the conversation. "…and uhm….lemme get an icepack for you." He walked towards the freezer, as she lay down, trying not to panic because she, his little crush, was there in his apartment. He came back with a small cold-pack wrapped in a thin hand towel. "uh…here, use this. it should help with the soreness." He said as he handed her the pack. As she went to take the cold ice pack from his hands, her finger tips lightly brushed along the back of his hand as she wasn't looking. But she felt it, and it made her shiver lightly. She looked up at him from underneath her long eyelashes, her blue eyes locked in his face. "Thankyou," she said with a sincere lopsided smile, and a light, soft laugh came from her. Her cheeks seemed to be in a permanent date of red, blushing and smiling being the causes.

She pressed the ice to her forehead, and moved so she was laying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She let out a sigh, and said quietly "I'm sorry. I didn' mean ta le' ma self in.

Then see you like tha'.

Then be a pain." Merida though once more, before concluding her apology with, "I'm just sorry, for everythin'" she giggled.

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's nice to have company over once in a while. surprise or not haha." He chuckled slightly before going back in the kitchen to pour himself a mug of coffee. He came back taking small sips, cupping the mug with both hands. "It's only me and toothless here anyhows." »As if summoned, the black husky wandered in, panting as it looked at his master, and to the guest. He gave a bark and continued panting as it waltzed around his master's leg, toward the couch where the guest was sitting.« Having realized that throughout the commotion, neither one of them had introduced eachother. "I'm Hiccup, by the way. But my friends call me 'H'." He took his mug in one hand and extended his other for a handshake. Merida sat up, letting the ice pack fall from her hands onto the couch. She raised a cold hand to meet his, and took it warmly, even though it made her heart beat fast. "I'm Merida, but I like Meri," she said with a beaming smile. 'Hiccup?' She thought to herself. 'What a strange name.'

"I know we just me' bu' seein' as I saw you naked, would I be considered a friend and able ta call you H?" She joked, unable to hide her cheeks from their rosy colour. She went to stand up, when the gorgeous black dog came advancing towards her, and she reached out to pet it. "Aw, hello, boy," she said happily, scratching behind his ears and rubbing his back.

"H is fine." he said with a cheesy smile, chuckling on the side as he recalled that moment. "Oh…haha sorry about THAT" putting emphasis on the word, referring to that mishap. He took another sip of his coffee as she pet Toothless. "He seems to like you. He usually doesn't take too kindly with strangers. Female strangers at that." He said before taking a seat in the chair apart from the couch. "So what do you do that has you out so late?" He asked, hoping it wasnt too personal a question. "Tha's ok, i' was ma own faul'" she smiled awkwardly. She'd rather not think about it, as she wanted to respect his privacy, that she had so carelessly disregarded. She looked to the dog and smiled brightly. "He's such a swee' hear'!" she cooed, looking into his eyes and laughing.

When H had asked the question, Merida sighed, sitting back.

"I' was jus' a girls nigh' ou', really, and I kinda go' a bi' drunk," she said. "An' ma so called friend's jus' dumped me a' ma fron' door, expectin' me ta be fine on ma own," she murmured to herself.

"friends huh?" he asked almost apologetically. Toothless here is closer to a brother to me than most of my friends. Found him as a pup, a part of his tail was injured and never healed properly." »Toothless, while being pet by Meri, responded to his master, and wagged his slightly incomplete tail.« He finished his coffee and stood up to pour another one. "All my friends are too busy to have a "bro" night." He said jokingly. "Then again, maybe I'M the one too busy." He recounted most of the times he let down his friends to finish his work. He came back, slightly more droopy than before as his apparent loneliness set in. "Wha' do ya do for a job?" Meri asked in curiosity, leaning her head upon her palms and smiling. She was very interested in the neighbour she had never spoken to, and felt bad that she hasn't. She left a hand on Toothless and kept scratching his head, briefly glancing at his tail, and then looking back up to H, waiting for a reply.

"I uh….I'm a designer….engineering stuff really. Freelance. I uh…I draw…building designs, bridge designs. Basically I'm hired to draw basic necessities; living quarters, office buildings, bridges…" He started explaining. "Although being freelance, it's a double edged sword really. Since I don't work for a commercial business I have to work that much harder to get my name out there. Luckily though, I have more creative freedom with my clients. Not one has been disappointed yet with one of my designs." He added, his tone changed slightly to put emphasis on his "apparent" talent. "The money's good though. it's steady enough. How about you?" He asked, taking sips from his mug. Merida smiled, and looked down at her folded hands. "I'm a professional archer, I've been doin' it for ma whole life," she said happily.

When she heard of Hiccups problem, she had an idea forming in her mind.

"Ma father," she started. "He's a big business man, an' lately he's been wantin' a new buildin in New York," she explained. "He needs a designer. He wan's a really famous designer, bu' I be' if I asked him really nicely, gave him the old puppy dog eyes," she said with a pause, showing off her innocent look, her eyes big and pleading, before giving a laugh.

"Then maybe you could design his buildin'. And believe me, you do this for ma dad, an' he likes i', your goin' ta have people askin specifically for your designs," she said with a grin, concluding her proposal.

"Haha, thanks for the consideration, but I wouldn't want to trouble you." He picked up his mug to sip, but before he could, he lowered it and paused. "Wait…..your father?" he asked "Your father…..he wouldn't happen to be the CEO of Dunbroch international would he?" His eyes lit up. If this girl's father was who he thought he was, then this girl…..Meri….would be….and she's….he screamed in excitement inside his mind at the potential opportunities he would have if he took the job. Merida laughed and nodded. "Yes, yes he is. 'Business King,' she mocked, that being her fathers nickname among all. "Tha' would make me the Business Princess," she said with a grin. She jumped up, and was very close to Hiccup, but didn't care. "Don' be silly, you wouldn' be troublin' anyone. He loves me, an' if I say your good, it means your good," she said in a matter of factly tone.

He was too shocked to see the 'business princess' in his own apartment. All he managed to say were a few stuttered sounds. A quick bark from toothless snapped him back to normal. By then she had jumped close to him, which took him by surprise. "I-I…I uh would be honored for the consideration. But really, I shouldn't impose." He moved back slightly in embarrassment. Was he really about to turn down a potential offer from one of the biggest and most successful international business? "Don' be silly!" she repeated. "In fact, I insist," she smiled. She brushed past him, and her intoxication wasn't as bad as it had been when she first stumbled into his apartment, but it wasn't completely gone. She turned to him, and said with a quiet voice and a gentle smile, "Can I see some of your designs? If it's no' too much trouble," she added at the end, looking at the ends of her sweater, that reached past her hands.

She was a bit closer now, despite him moving back slightly. "Uhm…sure…" He got up quick, placing his mug on the table and walked to where the poster tubes and his portfolio was. He brought them over and cleared a space on the table to open up the portfolio. He then spread pictures of various buildings that he had helped design. after laying a good number of them out, he stood up and stepped back slightly so she can have a better look. Merida walked to the table, and looked at the drawings in awe. She picked a few up, her eyes full of wonder and admiration. "These are amazin'" she muttered to herself, before turning to him. "How did you learn ta do tha'?" she asked, in shock of how amazing the designs were. "You have ta do this for ma father. He sees these, there will be no hirin' anyone bu' you," she said with a shocked nervous laugh.

She had started to like this neighbour the more she learnt about him, and hated herself for not talking to him earlier, after how long they had lived upstairs from each other.

"Years and years of practice. haha." He walked closer and shuffled some more pictures around. "You really think he'll like these?" He asked in curiosity. He placed his arm close to her in order to move some of the pictures around. Looking at one picture he had done in particular, he moved it to the side and bent his head lower, closer to hers, to observe it better. Merida scoffed and looked into his eyes. "Think? I know he will," she whispered. She gazed at him, their faces being close, her lips slightly parted and her eyes soft.. But she soon realized she was staring, and blinked a few times, and stood up straight. He had her flustered, which was very hard since she had always been in the spotlight, and attention was something she had had for her whole life. But something about now had her stumbling and tripping up on her words, and it wasn't the alcohol.

"Uh, it's…it's geting late…I really should…uh…go…" she stuttered, walking to the door.

"Oh? uhm, oh ok." He turned around and walked with her to the door. Suddenly Toothless got up and impeded their path, tripping meri as she was walking. "whoa, watch out.." He half-shouted as He reach for her hand trying to keep her from falling. He quickly lost balance as he grabbed on and fell with her. With a loud thud, the two of them were on the floor. Somehow they managed to fall one on top of the other. With Merida on top of him all he could do was stare into her eyes. Merida looked down at him, and laughed gently. "Some dog you've got there," she mumbled, looking over to toothless. When she looked back with a soft smile and kind eyes, she looked into his and instantly realized what she wanted to do. Why hadn't she thought to talk to this amazing man before? Why had she gone out, gotten drunk, instead of staying here and talking to him?

She leant in and kissed him slowly, carefully, just in case he didn't want to. Her soft lips gently pushed against his and she remained laying on his chest.

/omg, let me….apologize in advance for this. omgomg don't kill me DRAMA/

Her lips caressed his. it was gentle, it was nice, but it was wrong. After a second of their lips touching, He placed his hands on her shoulder. Gently he pushed her away with such a sad and apologetic look on his face. "I-I'm sorry, I…..I have a girlfriend." he said in a hush tone. He felt his heart breaking as the beautiful girl, whom he had a crush on had acted on her feelings, feelings, that he had to turn away. "I..I should've told you earlier. I'm sorry…" He apologized again. He wasn't sure how Meri would've taken it. He DID have a crush on her. He DID have SOME sort of feelings for her. However, the timing of it all was god-awful. His girlfriend at the time, Kay wasn't totally unlike Merida. Looks-wise they were both beautiful. Personality -wise, they seemed alike as well. Kay herself, was loving, and caring but isn't afraid to show her mad side should the need arise. He knew all there was to Kay. Merida on the other hand. Merida was new, a mystery. A mystery that he so wished to figure out. Had he not been with Kay, he would've taken the Opportunity. Merida flushed of embarrassment, and jumped up, flustered and stuttering. "I…I….uh…I'm….," she tried finishing, but her words caught in her throat. She was looking down, telling herself not to cry at herself. Finally, she decided to leave, brushing past him and mumbling a goodnight. She walked down the corridor, and that's when she had started to sob lightly. Tears were running down her face.

'Stupid,' a voice commented in her head. 'You little slut,' another said, taunting her. 'He has a girlfriend, and you kissed him,'

'You think he was going to like you?'

'He would have only liked the business opportunity,'

'Grow up,'

These were all running through her mind, until finally she couldn't take it. "Stop it!" She yelled out, half shout, half-cry. She ran to her apartment and opened the door, tumbling in and hitting the ground. Crying, she closed the door with her foot and curled up on the ground where she lay, in the dark.

He stood up as she left, shocked at the revelation. He reached out his hand to try and stop her but she was already out the door. He lingered there for a moment. "Stupid." he told himself. "Dammit….now she's gonna think i only want to use her…" -'But aren't you..?'- a voice in his head rang. "No….that….that's not what I wanted…" He thought. He slammed a fist against the wall angry at himself. Just then his phone rang. he lifted his head and walked to the receiver to see who it was. It was Kay. After letting it ring a couple more times he picked it up. His hands trembled slightly as he pressed the green phone icon to answer the call. 'Hey babe what took you so long to pick up?' "Oh n-nothing….I…was just about to shower." 'Shower? did you just get home? Anyways, I thought we could have dinner tonight. I got something from your favourite place.' "Ah? dinner, oh okay." He tried to hide something in his tone. 'Oh, what's wrong, you sound funny. You didn't eat already did you?' "No….no I didn't. and nothings wrong…just thought I heard something." He quickly changed his voice to normal. During the call he found himself just staring through the open door, and the hallway that Meri had ran. 'Babe? babe?…BABE!?' He had zoned out for a bit, having snapped to when she shouted. "Oh what, sorry…sorry what happened." 'you're acting very weird you know.' *Kay had frowned instinctively while saying this, thinking he would see it through the phone* 'Anyways, I ~said~ that I at the entrance of your building I'm hanging up. See you in a bit, Love you.' "okay, Love you too." He said as he hung up the receiver. He walked slowly to the door, grabbing his jacket. "stay here Tooth.." he directed the dog. He took a step into the hallway to make his way downstairs but topped the first step out his door. He took a look down the hallway, down to where Merida's apartment was. Was he regretting his decision to tell her? Should he go there now and apologize? A few questions ran through his mind before coming to. He'll save it for tomorrow, he thought, as he walked down to greet Kay. Merida finally pulled herself together. Quietly, she picked herself up from the floor , and wandered into the bathroom, running the cold water and splashing it over her face, washing away the tears that were shed for her own stupidity. She wandered into her room and stripped off, only to put on a loose top and remain in underwear. She crawled into bed, hugging the blankets, and hoping that maybe when the alcohol left her system, it would take her memories with it.

His mind was still on Meri as he neared the entrance. Kay was there, jumping slightly because of the cold, carrying a bag of takeout. 'So this is to become our valentine's day?' She said with a slight sarcasm in her voice. He gave off a chuckle before he helped her with the bags. He lifted one hand up to check his bare wrist, as if to check a watch, "Well~, it's technically 12:25am. Valentine's day was yesterday." He grinned. He waited till she joined him and started walking up the stairs just after he gave her a kiss. "Sucks we were both working…" He kissed her again. "now cmon, im hungry." he half jogged up the stairs, slowing down occasionally as he waited for her to catch up. He had reached his door and fumbled for his keys again, before pausing and looking in the direction of Meri's apartment. In the back of his mind, he felt guilty…..super guilty. He felt like a total douche. It wasn't until Kay called his attention, that he snapped to and opened the door. Merida couldn't sleep; it was as if it was evading we completely. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She got up and walked to the bathroom, taking a couple of pills from her medicine cabinet and popping them in her mouth. She gulped down some water, and stretched, walking into the kitchen and makin a tea. She couldn't stop thinking about hiccup…his lips…his chest. She hit her temples lightly with tightly closed eyes, as if tryin to beat him from her head. She walked to the front door and turned on the light, illuminating her lounge room. She sat on her couch and flicked on the tv, watching in a zombie like state, post intoxication.

He and Kay stumbled into the apartment, greeted by Toothless, wagging his tail. »He ran to Kay playfully excited as she bent down to pet him and shower him wit affection.« "I'll set the table. you want anything to drink?" He asked Kay who was busy playing with Tooth. 'uh….tea?' "Sure I'll get a pot…..ready…" He trailed off as he remembered what had happened in the apartment mere moments ago. He stood in the kitchen, and turned his head to the pot of tea that had already been made. He walked over to it slowly as he felt little heat emanating from it. With a flick of the handle, the little blue flames filled the stove as he left it to reheat the pot.

He sat down with her, producing two plates and 2 pairs of chopsticks, placing them on the table in front of them. As Kay, took out the food, he swiped the TV remote from the counter-top and turned to the HBO channel. It was playing nothing but sappy love stories. "Fitting." he said with a small grin. He walked back with the remote and sat next to her as they ate, taking turns occasionally, feeding each other little pieces from their plate. ("You…LIED to me?" - "It wasn't…I didn't mean to. It kinda just…WE kinda just happened." - "YOU CHEATED ON ME! *SFX: lamp breaking* …)) the movie played on as he registered those words in his head. He zoned out again as he replayed that scenario in his head, only this time the characters were replaced by him, Kay and Meri. Even when Kay called his attention, he was still zoned out, until the high whistle of the tea kettle broke his trance. Merida's kettle whistled, and she walked over to it. She went to pick it up, when she was startled by the phone ringing. She dropped the kettle and the hot water burned her arm. "SHIT!" She screamed out, running to the tap and running the cold water I've her hand. It had turned a red inflamed colour and was sensitive to the touch. She remembered the phone, and went to look at it.

'One missed call- Dad,' it read, and she sighed. She returned to aiding her badly burnt hand, wrapping it in bandages and sitting down on the couch. "This day did no' go well," she moaned, rubbing her forehead and leaning forward on her knees.

Dinner was finished. Kay had hugged him tightly, and nibbled on his ear. The only definitive noise in the apartment was the static coming from the TV. The swimming black and white dots on the flat screen, were soon covered as Kay seductively sat on his lap facing him, leaning in to bite his lip. She placed her hands softly around him as she leaned back in to kiss him as she slowly grinded on his lap. Taking a cue from her, he wrapped his hands around her waist, lips still locked, as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Merida decided to go fetch her mail from the letterboxes at the end of the hall, seeing as she had nothing better to do. She got up and put on a pair of pants, wrapping her bandage tighter and heading out the door, walking to the letterboxes at the end of the hall. She took the little mail she had and started walking back to her apartment, looking through it.

He lay in bed, staring up into the ceiling. Kay was sound asleep beside him. He looked over to her and saw how calm she was. Her breathes were deep and even, and a small smile had formed on her face. -'she must be dreaming'- He thought. However, he hadn't been able to sleep. His mind had been to occupied. He slowly stood up as to not disturb his sleeping beauty and put on some sweatpants and a light hoodie. He decided He'd go out for a night jog to help him get his mind off things. He opened his door to make his way downstairs in a quick warmup jog and saw Merida looking through her mail. He slowed down to a walk with a small hint of guilt in his face as she noticed him. Not a word was exchanged as they passed.

He took a few steps forward and stopped, hearing only the sound of her feet hit the ground as she was walking away. He fought with himself in his mind until he shook his head and turned around. He walked faster and faster until he caught up with her. He took her by the shoulder and turned her around, firmly pinning her against the wall. He stared into her eyes for a moment as they both shared looks of shock. Closing his eyes, still fighting inside himself, he leaned forward and kissed her. The moment their lips made contact a rush of emotion ran through his body. He wasn't sure whether or not it was because he had a girlfriend, that it was wrong, or whether he had wanted Meri all along, but from that one kiss, his body felt a wave of warmth and sensual tingles. Merida's eyes grew wide, and she dropped all of her letters. Not to say she didn't like it,-she loved it, his lips were soft and gentle, and she had to try as hard as she could not to kiss back- but Merida had guilt written all over her face, knowing Hiccup had a girlfriend. She lightly pushed him off her, breaking the kiss, and turning her head to the side.

"I can't do tha', Hiccup," she whispered, her confusion almost bringing her to tears. "I can't be tha' girl tha' gets in between the relationships of others."

She ducked under his arm and quickly made her way to her door, not bothering to take her mail with her, or look back at him. She quickly opened it and stepped in, closing the door behind her. She stayed there for a bit, before leaning back on the door and covering her face.

Her reaction wasn't surprising to him. He stood there after her door closed looking, searching. -'WHY DID I JUST DO THAT?'- He thought to himself. He dropped down to gather her letters and placed them by her door. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her. He knew he had a girlfriend. However, to him, something about Meri just felt right. The feelings he felt from the kiss somehow justified that. He wanted to knock on the door, call her name and apologize, but he wasn't sorry. Instead he pressed his palm, gently on the door surface before laying the mail on the floor and turning to head down the stairs. He in the late hours of the night whenever he had something to think about. This time, he would need the run more than ever. Merida sat at the door, when she heard the sound if something near it, rustling like paper. She didn't know whether she should open the door or not.

The kiss…it felt so…right, despite the fact it was horribly wrong. Her heart pounded and she could hear the blood rushing behind her ears. She realized this was something she wanted. She wanted him, she needed him.

She quickly stood up and swung open the door, as it hit the wall roughy. She called out his name, half expecting him to be there, yet there was nothing. She looked terribly disappointed, wishing he would be waiting there for her. She looked down, and noticed he had left her mail at the door, the mail she'd dropped. He must not have been too far gone, if he had only just left it there. She bent down to pick it up, and when she looked to the side, there he was, going to leave.

"Hiccup!" She called out in a pleading voice as she stood up, wanting him to stay; to wait.

-'She wouldn't just open the door and call out your name idiot….this isn't the movies…'- he kept saying to himself. When she called his name, he had almost disregarded it. -'Great, now im hearing things.'- Had it not been for his lingering curiosity, he would've kept going. Instead he stood there, half-afraid to turn around and face her. He placed his hands in his pockets and turned his body slowly, dreading, anticipating, wanting to see her. Merida. There she stood, by her doorway. She had called out to him. She had waited for him. There they stood, not knowing what to do next. Merida looked at him as he slowly turned around. She didn't know what she was going to do from there, but she knew what she wanted to do. She took a few step out of her door, advancing towards him. But suddenly, she broke in a full sprint, running up to him and throwing her arms around him, leaning in her head and pressing her lips to his. She felt a rush of energy, as she held his face, kissing him roughly, yet with a gentle touch. She broke the kiss and pulled back, looking him in the eyes, not feeling guilty, nor sad, but breathless and swept away. She gently leaned in and kissed him once more, just a soft peck on his soft lips, before turning around and going to walk back to her apartment.

He didn't know what he was doing. Or did he? He caught her as she ran into his arms, wrapping hers around him. Her kiss sent a wave of sensations throughout his body. exhilaration, passion, joy…..guilt. What was he doing? His mind went blank from the overload of internal conflict. -'This is wrong! You have Kay. You're only gonna end up hurting both of them…'- one voice said. -"Take what you want. You want her, she wants you…what other argument do you need?"- said another. Unfortunately his track of morality and logic took to the curb as he pulled her closer and kissed her at the same time. She pulled her head back and swam in her radiant blue eyes. She leaned in again with a softer kiss, but the emotions he felt remained. As she turned around to leave, he took her by the hand, gave her a gentle smile and followed her to her apartment. As they walked past his door, He pulled her toward him, holding her tight. Unknown to him, he had left his door slightly open, and through the crack, Kay's shadowed figure stood there, listening. Merida smiled as he followed, and the walked to her apartment. She opened the door, and turned around, holding him in her arms and kissing him. She stumbled backwards with him on her lips and smiled. She pushed him back up against the front door, closing it and holding him against it. She felt ecstatic, happier than she had ever dared feel. She reached up and ran her hands through his hair, her little fingers intwining with it as she kissed hard. She whispered against his lips, "hiccup."

She then pulled back and leant into his neck, kissing it gently and reaching his jaw, a trail of soft kisses being left along his neck.

He knew it was wrong. He knew he should've kept walking. Something had pulled him back. Something inside him had made him turn around, made him stop her, and made him follow her. He got pinned against her door as she kissed him. Though his guilt was still present, he took her by the waist and kissed her back. His hands had placed themselves down to her hips and gave her a firm squeeze, pressing her closer against him.

Meanwhile, Kay stood by the doorway, back against the wall. the light coming from the crack, glimmered on her face as a tear rolled down her eye. she bit her lip and tensed her hands as she closed the door, arms trembling. Noone could determine what was on her mind. Noone but her, knew what she was thinking. All she could find herself doing, was slowly walk to the couch, sit down only to get back up to pace, and sit back down again. As Merida kissed him, as he squeezed her hips, all she could think about was how stupid she had been, never talking to him, then catching him while he was in a relationship. Missing out on her chance to be with the sweet, funny guy in her arms.

Wait…

In a relationship.

It echoed through her mind, and she forcefully pushed herself from him. She looked shocked, and went walking backwards. She tripped up, and fell back. "Hiccup! We…we can' do this…you've…you've got a girlfriend…and…and this is bad…wha's happening between us…tha's bad…tha's cheating, you can' do tha' Hiccup!" She said in a rushed fluster. She picked herself up, and had her hands on her head. "Oh god, I shouldn' have turned around," she muttered to herself. "Now I'm tha' girl, the one who ruins the relationship," she said. She looked over to Hicup and sighed, walking to him. She leant in and gave him a soft, tender kiss. When she pulled back, she looked down at her hands. "I's no' tha' I don' wan' this…bu' I'd rather have you, knowin' tha' your mine, than have you knowin' your someone else's," she said in a quiet voice, talking his hand and kissing it.

As if he was in a trance, he got pulled back into reality as she pulled away. "Yo-you're right….we…shouldn't be doing this." He said inching toward her. Though his words meant one thing, his actions decided to portray something else. His hand almost instinctively reach to grab hers. "This IS wrong…" He tried reassuring himself. "….But why does it feel right?" He pulled her close again. His eyes met hers, for a brief moment, that moment, Meri was his, and he had almost forgotten about Kay. He kissed Meri again, "She doesn't have to know…" He whispered in her ear, pressing his head against hers, gently rubbing cheeks as he tilted his head to nibble on her neck."As temptin' as tha' sounds…ad as much as I can' find a reason why I's so righ'" Meri breathed, looking into his eyes, at his lips. "Ya can' do tha' to her."

She kissed him once more, and then leant into his ear, whispering the words she'd hoped she'd never have to. "Your goin' ta have ta decide Hiccup. Do you love you girlfriend," she asked as she looked into his eyes, resting her forehead on his. She felt guilt, but the feeling that really overwhelmed her was fear. Fear he would definitely go back to his girlfriend, forget all about Meri and leave her on her own. She touched his cheek lightly, looking into his gorgeous green eyes. "Or me?"

The fighting inside his mind reduced to just nonsensical static. He didn't know what to think anymore. All that was on his mind was the gorgeous red-head in front of him. Kay? Kay who? he thought. Not knowing how cruel his actions were becoming, He pulled Merida in close again, and kissed her hard and passionately. His hands let go of her briefly to remove his running jacket and tossed it on the floor. -'This is wrong, this is wrong th-….-s…rong. -s…..-ong…..this…'- His mind had eventually stopped trying to stop him as it got engulfed with thought's of Merida. Merida was surprised at how forceful and hard his kiss was, how much he pressed himself to her. The feeling of fear, and worry, had become strong, but not strong enough to overwhelm the feeling of fire, as it coursed through her body. She moved her head with every movement he made, his lips guiding hers.

'He has a girlfriend!'

'He wants you.'

'She'll be heartbroken!'

He needs you.'

'How will he tell her?'

'He's got you.'

This was the fight that was raging in her head, but the last sentence caught her. It was then she deepened the kiss and an her hands along his chest before bringing them to his hair and wrapping her fingers in it.

His body had taken complete control. His arms curled around her waist, picking her up and carrying her to the couch as they were locked mouth to mouth. He turned around and lay down flat, with her on top. His hands fondled their way across her body, caressing as much of her as possible. Her red hair fell on him as they kissed, and he welcomed it's touch on his skin. Everything about Meri had somehow triggered his nerves. In the back of his mind, He knew Kay was right down the hall sleeping(or so he thought) He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew he was wrong. What would he do? These thoughts however remained in the shadows, pushed into the back of his mind. The Hiccup in control now is someone else. someone strange even to him, and he was powerless to stop it. Merida sat upon him, kissing him, feeling him, her nerves growing stronger and stronger. She held his face, pushing against him, kissing him roughly. She reached for her green jumper and lifted it up and over her head, now only in sweatpants and a bra. She licked his bottom lip, and sat up so her head was facing directly downward to his. She broke the kiss and looked down, a grin on her face.

"Why don' we take this some where a bi' more comfortable?" she asked with a light laugh and a soft, gentle smile.

The Hiccup in control, liked the idea. He liked the Idea very much. He sat up straight slowly, caressing her smooth bare skin. He started groping her as he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. Meanwhile, Kay began dozing off on the couch. Her frustration and anger had nearly subsided but will never be forgotten. She didn't want to believe that he would do such a thing. She looked at the clock and lay down on the couch, as a few tears fell down her face. Her eyes slowly shut, crying herself to sleep. With every touch, every kiss, her guilt washed away like waves on sand. As he carried her to the bedroom, she held on tight, making sure he didnt drop her, and kissed him gently, like little pecks on his lips. She had no idea what she had done, what she was doing. She was, indeed, ruining a relationship; blasting it to smithereens more had no idea of the girl sitting in the apartment, all alone, who was supposed to be asleep. She had no idea of how much she had ruined. He woke up, right before the sun rise. Not knowing that he wasn't in his own bed. He got up, like he usually did everything morning to start a pot of coffee. Only this time, when he arrived in the kitchen, he realized it wasn't his. His eyes opened wide, as he walked fast into the bedroom from which he came. He noticed a naked figure lying in the space he was just on, and a tinge of curly red hair poking out from the sheets. The lump underneath the covers, rose and fell evenly as Meri breathed contently as she slept. -'What have I done?'- He said to himself. He rushed to put his clothes on and snuck out of her apartment. Quickly he walked back to his apartment and entered as quietly as possible.

He noticed that Kay was sound asleep on the couch. He walked to her slowly and knelt down beside her. Brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear, a tear had escaped his eye. After wiping it dry, he pulled some covers over her and carried her back to the bedroom. He laid her down, kissed her on the forehead and broke out into sobs. ['I'm…so sorry….'] he choked through his tears in a quiet whisper. After kissing her one more time, he walked into the living room, sat down on the couch and passed out. Merida woke up, reaching out for Hiccup. When he wasn't there, she wasn't all that worried, but it was when she had wrapped herself in sheets and walked into the kitchen she realised he had gone.

He had left her.

Naked. In bed. All alone.

'STUPID!' she thought to herself. She felt a sob caught in her throat, as she let out small gasps and tears running down her face.

'Of course he'd leave you for her.'

'But he just picked up and left. He fucking had sex with me and left.'

'Of course he did. And why wouldn't he?'

She was trying to fight the voices in her head that were trying to convince her she was nothing, she was usless, when she heard her phone start to ring. She pulled herself together and walked to it, picking it up.

*-Hello?-* Meri asked into the phone, standing straight and unmoving, holding up the sheets that covered her naked body.

*- Meri,-* A familiar voice said.

*-Oh, hi dad-* she said with the best voice she could put on.

*-Just wonderin' if ya would like ta come look a' some of the designs for the new buildin'?-* Her father asked.

Oh no.

She didn't answer him, and he was asking if she was still there.

*-I'd love to! I'll be there soon, dad, talk la'er-* she said, and with a goodbye, she hung up the phone. She stood silent, before realizing what had just gone on last night.

"He fucking used me!" Meri screamed.

He woke up, his neck hurt from his sleeping position. He checked the time and only a couple of hours had passed. He ruffled his hair and noticed a note left on the table. "We need to talk when I get home…-K" it said. A huge knot formed in his stomach as his eyes widened. He rushed to the bedroom and saw noone there. Kay had left for work, but the worry was still there. Though it wasn't worry about the talk, rather worry about what'll happen after the talk. After he tells her…..after he decides. Actually…he had already decided, even though he didn't know yet. His body had been screaming for Merida. His mind had been secretly hoping for Merida. His heart…..his heart beat for Merida. However, it tore him apart. He was in love with Kay too. -'look what you got yourself into…'- he thought to himself.

Just then He realized how Merida must have felt….how did she react when she woke up and he wasn't there. -'she'll think you used her….cruel heartbreaker…you deserve noone'- He said to himself. "You're right….." He said in a whisper, holding his head down low. He paused for a second thinking. and he ran out of his apartment towards Merida's. When he got there he knocked furiously hoping she would answer. Merida heard a knocking on the door. She was sitting on the end of her bed, thinking about all that happened. She heard the knock and didn't get up, didn't move, just sat there staring at the door through her bedroom door, imagining Hiccup on the other side.

When this had gone on for a minute, she held her head in her hands and pulled herself together. She pulled on a button up white shirt and some pants and washed her face, making sure she didn't look like she had been crying. She wouldn't give him a reason to beg to her, plead, beg for her forgiveness.

She did her hair up as best she could, and walked to the door. She opened it and smiled.

"hey," she smiled, keeping a happy face.

"H-hey….." He said giving a small wave. He couldn't hear the breaking in her voice, the screaming of heart. He didn't see the tears she cried, after all, she hid it well. "I…I uhm. I didn't mean to just walk out on you like that. You probably hate my guts." He said with an attempt to chuckle. "Listen, I think Kay found out….about last night. Sh-she wants to talk. I'm here now, because….I'm here….because…" He struggled with his words. He told himself, Merida was who he wanted in the end. However a part of him keeps pointing toward Kay. Truthfully, he had thought he hadn't deserved either of them. "I want you in my life Meri….last night wasn't just for fun…I want you. My body…My body screams for you, it….it reacts to you. I'll talk to her tonight…." He told Merida. He says that but he didn't know what to do at all. Merida frowned upon hearing that Kay had found out about her and Hiccup's night. But she couldn't set aside her seemingly happy disposition, for the fear of crying in front of him.

"I am in your life, silly. I'm the girl that lives down the hall," she laughed lightly. "Look, I hope you can clear things up with Kay, and that she forgives you, but I think you should go back to her. You obviously love her, and I've ruined that. So I'm sorry," she apologized as she went to close the door. "I hope she takes you back," Merida said, the crack in her voice obvious, as much as she tried to hide it. It killed her inside to push him away, send him in the opposite direction from what she truly wanted. But she couldn't force him to choose her.

She WOULDN'T.

He raised his palm to stop the door before she closed it. With a gentle push, he opened it looking at Meri as he did. "You know what I mean Meri. You're right though I DO love Kay, but ever since you kissed me…..no I'm sure it was a while before that. Something in the back of my mind has been wanting you. I know you felt it too, and I'm sure, despite what you say, this is what you want as well." He took a step inside, closer to her. He brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, gazing into her eyes. "You can tell me that you're sorry, and to go back to her, but your voice, your eyes…..they're telling me something different." Merida sighed, and let go of trying to be happy, trying to make it seem as if the night before had never happened, because it did.

"Yes, ma voice, ma eyes, ma heart an' soul is pleading, begging me ta take you now, an' just hold you, feel you, kiss you like I did las' nigh'. Bu' ma head is tellin me tha' this is wrong, an' tha' wha' I've done…i's unforgivable," she replied, turning around and hugging herself. "Yes, Hiccup, I felt i' too. As soon as I kissed you, I felt i'. Bu' I know, as much as you wan' me, you will never stop lovin' her, and when your with me, you'll only wan' her," She concluded. She had been rubbing her forehead, and had been facing away from him. "I've go' ta ge' ready," she said, walking to her bedroom.

She didn't bother telling him to leave, or to stay. If he wanted to stay, he could. If he wanted to leave, he could. She didn't really care, all she knew is that she was going to shatter at any minute, that she would break down in a crying mess. So she walked to her room quickly, and into her bathroom.

He paused a while before heading towards her bed room. He stood right before her door and leaned his back on it. "If…..if I wanted her I wouldn't have come back….Meri. And when I'm with you, my thoughts are only with you. I….I'm….." He choked on what he was about to say. Unable to speak through the silent sobs. He hung his head low, "Meri….I love you.." He whispered, not knowing, and slightly not caring if she heard it or not, and proceeded to walk away. He took two steps, stopped, wanting to look back, before continuing on. He made his way to his apartment, dragging his feet half slouching. »Toothless was lying lying in his bed next to the TV and perked his head up to see his master in such a saddened state.«

He made his way to the sofa, and just sat there, staring at nothing, thinking about how badly he had messed things up for himself and the two women he can't possibly think about letting go. It was just a whisper, but she heard it. She heard it loud and clear. She had both hands on the side of the basin, and when he said it, her head snapped up. She had tears coming down her face, and didn't know whether to go out and tell him that she loved him, more than he would ever know, or just stay there looking at herself in the mirror with him running through her mind.

Finally, she realized that there was nothing she could do or say that would change her mind. She loved him, but what she did wasn't something to be taken lightly. But did that really change how she felt about him?

She pushed herself from the basin and towards the door, crashing through it and gasping "I love you t-," before knowing he wasn't there. She let out gasps and sobs, and covered her mouth. She stood there for a bit, before remembering she had promised her dad that she would look at the designs for the new building. She also remembered that she had offered Hiccup a chance to design the buildings. And by the look of his designs, he was better than any one of those drawings that would sit on her fathers workstation desk.

She pulled on a white lace dress and some black wedge boots, grabbing her long coat from the hook beside her bedroom door and throwing it on. When she walked into the kitchen, she took a piece of paper on the bench and a pen, scrawling a note. It said:

'If your still interested in the business proposal, you can take it. Take the train to the DunBroch centre. The last door on the top floor is my father's office, and that's where the designs are being reviewed.

Meri.'

She walked past his door, and left it at the door, giving a small knock and quickly walking away, leaving down the stairs and out the building before he could answer and see her there. She caught a taxi, making her way to the train station.

Kay had made her way home. Her second home. The home she thought she'd be able to spend a lot of time with the person she loved. The entire day she spent mostly focused on what to tell him, how to cope with what' happened. Will she still want him after that? Will he still do it if she takes him back? Should she just end it? she wondered as a storm of clashing emotion battled inside her. (Moments earlier) He was in the bedroom, lightly napping. Moments after he had sat on the couch, he heard a rustling at the door. Instead of answering, instead of getting up, he just turned his head in the doors direction. He noticed a pair of shadows, lingering there, then ran off. For the moment, he was still in such a daze, that he didn't realize who it could've been. A couple seconds past by and his head shot up, his body along with it as he ran to the door. Too late, he had peeked out into the hallway and no one was to be found. He stepped out thinking he'd get a better view, a better chance to find someone, THAT someone, somewhere in the emptiness. No such luck.

He dropped his head and had almost missed the note that Meri had left. The flitting sound of paper had caught his attention. He grabbed the note and dashed back inside towards his bedroom. He flung on some decent clothes and just as he was about to leave the bedroom, he heard the door lock open. It was Kay. "Hic?" she called into the dark apartment as she crossed the threshold. "Hiccup… You here, angel?" He froze just inside the bedroom. He saw in his head the direction that this talk COULD go, and the direction a part of him would want it to go. Either decision though, he thought, would leave someone, or rather more than one person heartbroken.

Merida sat at a chair in the corner of her father's office, staring at the elevator through the open doors of the room. Her father had to call her name numerous times to capture the little attention she had.

"Merida!" he called, and she snapped out of her little trance. She had been slouched and hugging her knees, her head resting upon them. She snapped up and looked at him with a vague, questioning look.

"Yes?" she asked, in an airy tone.

"Ya haven' been concentratin' a' all…I don' think your amazin' designer is goin' ta come," her father said, leaning back on his chair and shuffling around a few of the building ideas.

"He'll come," Merida said, bringing her knees back up and resting in her normal state, watching, waiting for Hiccup to burst through the elevator doors with his arms full of designs and a smile that would send her heart into a panic.

"I's been 20 minutes, Merida, he's no' goin' ta come!" her father exclaimed. Merida snapped, standing up and hitting the table with her flat hands, startling her father.

"He's goin' ta come!" she shouted. "An' I can guarantee you his designs and drawings are far be'er than any of the ones you've go' here!" she growled. She stared at her father for a minute, before stumbling backwards into her chair.

"He'll come," she whispered, cradling her knees, and reassuring herself more than anyone else. She felt a tear slip past her eye and wiped it away, furious at herself for crying.

"He'll come." "Where you off to hon?" the tone in Kay's voice hinted at suspicion and slight anger. "I-I've got an appointment." He said trying to keep his voice steady. He moved towards Kay, picking up his big portfolio. "We'll talk when I get home…" he hesitated for a while waiting for an answer but was only met with silence. Silence, and her slight glare. He quickly brushed past her and head to the door. Kay shifted slightly to face him as he left. Her small movement made a faint sound causing him to pause at the doorway. He had turned his head a little as if to catch a glimpse of her. There she stood, hoping he would see the expression she wore on her face, hoping that it somehow would have stopped him from going. After another brief silence, he continued walking, and was soon nowhere in sight. When she could no longer hear his footsteps, her legs grew weak. Her knees buckled under the stress and she knelt on the floor, head hung low as her emotions ran down her face, forming a small puddle in front of her. He dashed out of the apartment building hoping to hail a cab fast enough. With a little bit of luck, a cab had pulled in front of him mere seconds after he raised his hand. He hopped in quick after shoving his portfolio into the backseat. "Take me to this address as quick as you can please." Without a moments notice, the yellow cab darted back into traffic, blending in with the crowd. Merida sighed. It had been nearly an hour. And he hadn't come.

Her father and a few more designers went ahead with the meeting, and Merida had left the room. She paced back and fourth in the lobby, picking over things in her hadn't he come?

Of course he wouldn't come, he chose her.

Why though?

She is prettier, smarter, better than you.

Really?

Yes.

She held the sides of her head, closing her eyes tight. The voices in her head were telling her she wasn't good enough, and for once, she was believing them.

With tears streaming down her pale face, she finally gave up. She snatched her bag from a nearby chair, and stormed to the elevator. She needed to get home, alone, cry a bit. Just have time to compose herself. She took the elevator to the ground floor, and proceeded to the exit.

It felt like forever before the cab slowed to a halt in front of a massive building. He peered up into the sky through the cab window moments before handing the driver the fare. he rushed out the door, grabbing his cumbersome portfolio and dashed up the steps without a care for safety. He tripped slightly as his portfolio opened and his work scattered into the wind. He frantically grabbed most of them and shoved them back into the huge folder when one slipped out of his grasp and flew away.

"ah nonononononono…." he closed his portfolio and chased after the rogue drawing. he took a few steps and realized how pressed for time he was. Letting the paper go with the wind, he doubled back and ran in through one of the many doors of the building not noticing Merida exiting at the same time. When he got inside, he stopped to take a breath and stumbled through the lobby, up to the receptionist.

"Uhm, excuse me, where would the elevators be? I….have an appointment."

The receptionist didn't take her eyes off the computer as she addressed him. "Your name please sir."

"Uh Hiccup…..Hiccup Haddock?"

"I'm sorry Mr…..Haddock, but you're not under any listed appointments today."

"Ah uhm, it wasn't really…..an appointment….Per se, uhm, you know what, I just spent the last hour cramped in a taxi, can I use your bathroom?"

The receptionist gave him a quizzical and suspicious look. "Behind me, to the left, NEXT to the elevators." Her emphasis on 'next to the elevators' almost gave off a sense of sympathy and assumption that she knew what he was planning. In truth however, he really needed to use the bathroom. He did his business and was about to head out when he paused a moment. Should he really waste this opportunity? He waited a moment more, before he found himself pressing the the door close button on the elevator, a small grin forming on his face as the doors closed.

Merida felt her face grow warm, and red. Her eyes stung with tears as she walked out the doors of the building and hailed a taxi. She hugged herself as she got in, and mumbled "Nearest train station." She looked back up at her fathers office, before the tears started flowing freely, and without her permission. When she arrived at the train station, she wiped her eyes before paying the taxi driver, who she apologized to for having to put up with her emotions, and stepped out. The wind was harsh and cold against her face. She boarded the train and before she knew it, she was at her apartment.

She climbed up the many stairs, needing a distraction from everything, and finally, when she got to her floor, sucked in a deep breath. She walked past his apartment door without so much as glancing at it. Slowly, she opened and closed the door to her own apartment, and flung her bag to the side, dumping herself on the couch and laying down to face the ceiling. She took in deep, coarse breaths that were mixed with the sobs caught in her throat, and closed her eyes.

He came up to a door, a big door. It was apparent that this was her father's office. He was about to knock on it until it opened up and a bunch of suits spilled out. He stepped aside, watching each one pass as one man, big in stature, waved them goodbye. 'This must be her father…' he thought to himself as he gulped down on something in his throat. By the time the suits left, and before her father could close the door, he called for his attention.

"Uhm, excuse me…..sir. I'm H-Hiccup…a friend…..of your daughter's" He extended his hand for a shake, while on the inside, his stomach was fit to explode from his nervousness.

"AH Merida's 'Designer friend', I was beginnin' t' wonder if yeh were gooin' t' shoow up et' all. Come, come inside."

He followed the burly man in the business suit inside the office, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Merida had calmed down a bit, and flicked on the tv. But she wasn't watching it. She was more or less just listening to it in the background. The news came on, and she made nothing of it, until the next headline blared out of the speakers.

CEO of DunBroch industries Fergus Dunbroch is to make the decision on his new building designs, it is said that the million dollar building will begin construction as soon as possible.

Merida sat up and turned the tv off quickly, throwing the remote at it afterwards. She held her head in her hands, and rubbed her head. She felt a headache coming on. So she trudged off into the bathroom and pulled out the panadol, taking a couple of tablets and taking them, followed by a sigh. She leant up against the sink and looked down, her hair falling down with her head.

"Thank you Mr. DunBroch, you won't be disappointed." He said as he opened the door behind him and back out. He tried to keep his composure at least until he got into the elevator. He pressed the button to go down and couldn't wait until it reached his floor before he threw his hands up and moved his body in victory. Just then another man wearing a suit had happened by and caught glimpse of him. Almost instantly, he dropped his hands and leaned against the wall, slightly embarrassed and waited for the elevator to arrive.

When it got there, he gave the man a slight nod, and stepped inside, only to continue his victory "dance" as the doors closed. He reached the lobby and rushed outside the building, pulling out his cellphone at the same time. -"Meet me here…ASAP"- He put in the address for his favourite diner in the city and pressed send. He signaled for a cab and gave him directions, a big smile on his face as he departed. Merida's headache just wouldn't leave, and she had taken a couple of more of the powdery tablets. But maybe it wasn't such a good idea, for when she walked back into the lounge, she felt funny. Her stomach churned and she grabbed it, leaning up against the couch. Before she knew it, she was running back into the bathroom, vomiting. She had no clue that her phone sitting in her bag was beeping with a text. She didn't know until she wandered to her bag, opening it to retrieve the phone number of the nearest doctor.

'Must have sent it to the wrong number,' Meri thought. She sent a text back.

"I think you have the wrong number, it's merida."

She dropped her phone back into her bag and wandered into the kitchen, making herself a lemon tea to- hopefully -soothe her stomach.

He looked at the reply his phone received. Upon reading it, he let out a slight sigh and furrowed his brow. "TOTALLY not the wrong number, get over here, we have to talk." He clicked send again. The cab stopped in front of a well lit diner. He stood outside waiting for a reply, knowing that this place wasn't too far from the apartment complex.

Kay's phone had beeped. She was wrapped around herself on the bed, a small circle of moisture on the pillow where she cried on. It took her a moment to roll slightly to retrieve her phone. [1 new message] it said. She flipped it open and read it. Her eyes became more focused as she shut her phone and laid it next to her. She took in a huge breathe before fixing herself and got off the bed.

She went into the bathroom and inspected her face in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled, her make up had smudged, and her eyes were red and puffy from her crying. She stared intently at the image before her before taking a towel and wiped off what was left of the make up on her face. She let down her hair, and splashed some water on her skin. a few moments later, she emerged from the bathroom and looked as if she hadn't cried at all. She made her way towards the door before pausing. Standing in place, she looked herself up and down in a reflection and marched back into the bedroom to find a change of clothes. Merida had just finished her tea when she heard the beep of her phone. She opened her bag and dug around for her phone, finally grasping it in her fingetips. She whipped it out, and stared at the screen.

"TOTALLY not the…" the notification said, and she unlocked the phone, staring down at the text. She sighed, a deep feeling at the pit of her stomach. But it wasn't because she was sick.

Was she ready to face him again? After he had made his decision? Did he just want to talk to her to tell her he had not chosen to be with her, but his girlfriend.

"Ok" she sent simply.

She wandered into her wardrobe and pulled on a black dress that reached her knees, flowing and airy. She slipped on a simple pair of shoes and pulled her hair into a ponytail that sat high on her head, her curls making it all the more harder.

She wiped her face of all trace of sadness and tears, and practised her best smile in the mirror. She wouldn't let her emotions win, her face crumble, or her tears show. She composed herself well, and left for the address of the diner he had sent her, her heart beating at fast pace.

His phone beeped with a text notification. His face widened with a smile as he set it back in his pocket and stepped inside the diner.

"Two please." He told the waitress, as she grabbed two menus and directed him to a table.

"Will your guest be coming in shortly?"

"Uh, oh ah yes, she'll be here in a moment."

"In that case I'll just take your drink order then."

"Water please, tap."

"Alright, I'll be back to check on you."

The waitress disappeared into the slight crowd of the diner as he waited anxiously in his seat. He wanted to tell Merida that he met with her father. He wanted to tell her that he got the job. However, more importantly, he wanted to tell her, that he chose her…he wanted to let her be the first one to know.

Kay had come back out of the bed room, a pile of clothes already on the bed. Something heavy sank in the pit of her stomach. Something was off, and she felt it. She shook it off and thought, whichever the case, she wanted to look good. She DID look good. She was beautiful. Though it was a simple get up, she felt it was a bit too fancy, for where she was going. No matter she thought. She had spent enough time about her wardrobe that she almost forgot where she was supposed to go.

After placing everything back in the closet, she picked up her purse, went into the bathroom for a final make up check, and began heading towards the door. Merida hailed a cab, and showed him the address on the text. He nodded stiffly, before driving off. In what seemed like seconds, she was at the diner. She breathed in sharply, and paid the driver, stepping out with her shoes giving a slight clink against the pavement. It was a cute little place, and she had never seen it before.

'I need to stop hanging around in bars and nigh'clubs,' she thought to herself as she walked to the nearest waiter.

"I'm meetin' someone," she said quietly. Her eyes searched the diner, and finally, she found the familiar face. He was sitting, waiting, and she suddenly felt sick. A nervousness hung about her. She didn't know if she was ready for the rejection she was about to face. But she walked to him anyway, and gave the most convincing smile, warm and gentle.

But she also didn't know how interesting things were about to get.

His head perked up for a second and looked towards the entrance. There she was, talking to the usher. His eyes grew wider as did his smile as he stood up with a swiftness and half jogged, arms extended, to give her the biggest hug he ever could. The force of his hug lifted her off the ground as he let her warmth envelope him. He knew what he wanted, and he knew the choice he made was the right one. He wanted Merida, and not because her father gave him a job, but because somehow, somewhere in his mind, he knew she was the one. He set her down slowly and gazed into her eyes before leading her to the table.

"Come on, we've got a lot to talk about."

Kay had stepped out of the door and walked down the stairs in a hurry. press of a button made her car alarm beep as it roared to life. She stepped inside, adjusted her rear-view and peered down at her cellphone again. ["Meet me here…ASAP"] the text read. A small hesitant smile formed on her face as she put her foot on the gas and drove off.

His hug confused her greatly, though she loved it. Why would he hug her, raise her hopes, just to tell her that he had chosen another?

'Maybe, just maybe, he wants you,' a voice cooed in her mind. But she shook it from her head. Who would want her? She was just a simple girl who had nothing better to do than get shit drunk on a friday night and kiss men that already had girlfriends.

"I tried telling them to wait," she started as she sat down. "Bu' after a while, i' seemed like you weren' coming, and they went ahead. I'm sorry," she apologised. She seemed to be apologising a lot lately, yet she was the one left with nothing but tears and a headache. "Bu' I didn't really think you'd wan' ta come anyway, i' wasn' tha' important," she said, looking down at her plate, her stray curls falling on her face.

The slight sadness in her voice straightened out his smile briefly. "Wait, what are you talking about?" He contorted his face into a half smile/half confused look. "I met with your father. He LOVED my ideas. that's part of the reason why I wanted to talk to you. I GOT THE JOB!" He grabbed her hand and held it tightly and close. "I didn't get the chance to thank you, for everything, the job opportunity, talking to your dad. But the one thing I wanted to talk to you about today…." His voice and face became serious. "I wanted to tell you, tha-" The chime of the diner door caught his attention. He looked up and his face dropped.

She had pulled into the first available parking spot in front of the diner. The turn of the key, shutting off the ignition had been swift and precise, followed soon after with her retrieving her purse and stepping out the door. She turn the corner and proceeded to the entrance of the diner. The door chimed at her entrance and she was approached quickly by the Usher.

"Good evening, how many?"

"Uhm, I'm…meeting someone." She scanned the diner floor to see if she can find him.

As soon as he came to the realization that it was Kay, he stood up slowly. "D-don't….go anywhere, please….." he asked Merida. His hand began trembling slightly and was unable to hide it from her.

Kay spotted a man, rising slowly from a table. Hiccup, it had taken a short while for her eyes to focus on him. She then caught a small fluff of red hair sitting by the table where he had just rose. Her eyes widened in shock yet expectation at the same time. they stood at facing eachother before she slightly furrowed her brow, turned and exited the diner.

"shit" he muttered under his breath. "I'll be right back…" he told Merida. He chased Kay out the door to the diner to talk to her before she left, hoping that Merida wouldn't follow him. He didn't want her to get involved in him telling Kay that Merida was the one he chose.

Merida had laughed when he hugged her, and smiled brightly. "Tha's…tha's wonderful, I didn' think you were-" Merida said, before she was cut off by the chime of the bell. She watched his head whip to the door and fall, his happy smile fading to a confused and somewhat shocked look. She trailed his gaze to the door, and saw a woman standing there. She looked from the woman back to Hiccup a few times before realizing what was going on; what the looks the two exchanged actually meant.

Her smile faded too.

He had told her to stay there, but she couldn't. Her heart had stopped, and she even thought she heard the faint snap of it breaking; shattering inside her chest. He had invited them both, so he could tell them together. That he had chosen the prettier, smarter, better of the two. That one girl would go home with a heart full of pain and sadness while the other lived happily ever after. And she knew which girl it would be.

She needed to be sick, or at least she felt like it. She felt tears prick her eyes and she wiped them, before standing up and dusting off her dress. She quietly and quickly walked out of the restaurant, hugging herself and trying to escape Hiccup's view. She didn't need him begging her to stay, just to tell her to leave.

He caught Kay and was about to break the news to her until he felt a gust of wind fly by. He turned slightly and saw Merida whizzing past him. His gaze followed her and half annoyed, he looked to Kay.

"Stay here…" He didn't want to sound demanding but his tone noted otherwise. He ran after Merida, catching up to her. "Merida! Merida please." He extended a hand to try and stop her, and almost stumbled when his arms wrapped around her. "Merida, please, hear me out. I don't want you to leave." His breathing was shallow as he tried to catch his breath. "I…..I still have to tell you something…."She turned around and pushed him off her gently. She had told herself she wouldn't let her emotions win out, that she wouldn't let her face crack, but this was all too much, and she was crying uncontrollably.

"It's okay, Hiccup, I know what you're goin' ta say," she said, wiping her eyes. "God, I was so stupid," she mumbled to herself, biting her lip and looking upward. "I know wha' you're goin ta say and I don' care. I just hope I haven' fucked things up too badly for you and her," she said, tears streaming. "Ugh, I'm such a slut," she added, more to herself. She felt like one. How could she possibly think he wanted her?

She looked at Kay, and walked past Hiccup a bit. "I'm sorry," she called out to the girl, hoping she wouldn't hate her too badly. With that she turned back around and started walking down the concrete, hoping he would not pursue her.

His confusion and slight annoyance at himself were growing by the minute. He took big steps till he was near enough to her to grab. One hand curled around her arm tight enough so she cant leave but gentle enough to not hurt her. He spun her around, pulled her close and kissed her as hard as he could, so that traces of his yearning, and passion, and emotion would flow through her with each small breath.

Kay looked on annoyed and glanced at him as he ran to catch her. what happened next sent her into a fit. 'Is he…..is he KISSING HER?!' She felt as if she had been stabbed multiple times, surrounded by people wearing Hiccup's face. She came to just briefly enough to storm toward the two.

He pulled away slightly from her lips if only just to tell her. "Why…why would you say that about yourself? If you had only waited. I want YOU Meri….I want you. I wanted you to be the first to know….."

She was nearly upon them when she heard him "…I want you Merida…" she paused slightly, recoiling from what she heard. She righted her composure enough and pushed him away so she was right in front of Merida. With a small twitch, her arm drew back prepared to hit this red headed harlot square in the face. She let fly her arm as her hand made contact. Her eyes slightly widened in rage and sadness as she drew her hands together to cover her face, and the tears that ran down her eyes.

He almost lost his balance when she pushed him away and thought he would never make it in time to react. Just as her hand had begun moving, He reached for Merida's arm and pulled her to him as he stepped in front of her. The sound of contact from her hand to his cheek echoed slightly and the slight pain seared his jaw. His head turned in the follow through of her swing as he clenched his jaw, not showing the slight sting he felt. He knew she realized what he had done. "Go home Kay…..I…..I'll talk to you….about this…..all this…it shouldn't have happened like this…"

With that, she hesitated a moment. The world she knew shattered right before her, causing her to nearly fall. She quickly turned around, not bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes and headed for her car. Merida gasped as he grabbed her arm, and she was about to protest when his lips were on hers, stopping her words and her heart.

She could hear the blood rushing through her veins.

Her heart pounding on her rib cage.

His soft lips touching hers hard.

Her love for him growing stronger by the second. He had chosen her.

"I would say i'…because I though' i' was true," she murmured, when he finally pulled back, telling her how he felt. She smiled, and her eyes searched his. That was, until, the girl pushed him out the way.

Merida sunk back in fear, ready for her slap. She deserved it, and got ready for it.

But it never came. Instead, she was quickly pulled out the way by Hiccup, and the sickening sound of the girl's hand impacting on his skin made her flinch. "Hiccup!" she gasped, rushing to him and looking at his face. She looked at the girl with sad eyes, and nearly reached out for her, to say sorry, to let the girl slap her hard across the face like she deserved. Instead, she took Hiccup's face in her hands and examined his cheek, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes and kissing his reddened cheek gently.

He turned to see Merida again, her skin on his, gently tracing his cheek. She kissed the reddened spot lightly as he turned his head so their lips met. He held her close and pulled his head away. "Don't leave me…please." He said calmly. "I…I need time first to settle things with Kay." He took her hand in his and led her as they walked down the street back into the diner.

She sat in the car for a while, still trying to let the situation sink in, trying to hold back the tears. She wanted so much to hate him. She wanted so much to completely cut him off. She couldn't. She cried her last tear before wiping off her smudged makeup, started the car and drove off. She was unsure what to do next. She thought she should be angry, she deserved to be angry, but she wasn't. Instead she felt empty, missing, broken. As he led her back to the diner, Merida's stomach was filled with a shot of pain. She suddenly clutched at it and bent over, her fingers digging into Hiccup's sleeve. "Shit," she gasped, feeling light headed and sick. "Hiccup, I need ta go home," she managed to rasp out, before her knees buckled and she was on the ground. Her hands were flat on the pavement and her eyes were wide.

'Shit! Shit! SHIT! Shouldn't have taken all those pills' she thought frantically, as her stomach felt as if a sharp blade was piercing the skin and flesh. She let out a shriek and held her stomach. Maybe she was having an allergic reaction, maybe she had taken too many, all she knew was that the dulled pain she felt before had only just kicked in.

"Merida?!" He looked back and called her name as he felt her lower to the ground. Their hands separated as she was on the ground. He rushed back to her to try and support her. "Merida what's wrong?!" Worry and panic flashed across his face, "SOMEBODY CALL 911!" He stumbled trying to get her up and hail a cab if possible. "Merida, look at me. Merida, honey, what's wrong?" He didn't know for sure what was happening aside from one thing he knew for sure. Merida was in pain, a LOT of pain.

Kay had gotten home. She barely made it to the couch as she let gravity work it's magic on her. Laying there motionless, she just stared across the table. Toothless had walked up to her slowly with a concerned, curious look on her face. "Hey tooth…" She pet him gently. "I'm gonna miss you." She said as she tried, but failed, to hold back anymore tears. Toothless' face slightly drooped as if to show sadness and tilted his head. He nuzzled his head underneath her neck after licking her face to try and comfort her. "No," she said, trying to stand up. She held onto Hiccup for support as she lifted herself up slowly, still looking at the ground. "Hiccup…Hiccup ya have ta….ya have ta take me home," she said with deep breaths. She leaned up against him and her arm slid around his neck, and she pulled herself so her body was close to his and she was able to stand. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

She wanted to kiss him so badly, gently press her lips against his and feel the warmth of his touch, but the pain in her stomach could not be ignored. "Hiccup….I want you ta take me home," she whispered, holding her stomach and clenching her teeth.

"B-but….yo-….I…I hope you're right. Hang on." He said as he bent down to grab a hold of her legs. He carried her near the curb as he hailed a cab. Luckily, not even seconds after, a yellow car pulled up and screeched to a halt in front of them. Having seen that his hands were occupied, the cab driver jolted out of his seat to get the door open.

"Should I take to Hospital?" The driver asked. The cabby's accent lingered in his mind wondering where it was from, but it was quickly shrugged off with the thought of getting Merida home safe.

"N-no please, take us to this address." He told the driver the address to the apartment complex as he fastened Merida in and sat beside her. "You're going to be alright." He whispered as he brushed back some of her hair from her face. Merida looked up at him, and then, a few tears escaped her.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup…I've ruined today…I've ruined everything" she said, as she held her stomach. Her hand searched for his, and when she found it, she squeezed it tightly. "I…I had a headache…when I go' home.. and took a whole heap of pills," she explained, her eyes shut tight. "I think…I think they just kicked in," she said. "An' i' hurts so bad," she whimpered.

The car kept driving, maybe even a little faster than it should have been, and it finally it pulled up in front of the apartments. But when Merida tried getting out of the car on her own, she tipped to the left a little and fell on her side, the pain still residing in her stomach.

He ran over to lift her up, trying to make her comfortable in his arms. He stumbled towards the door to open it. A moment after, the driver stepped out of his cab to help. He shifted her in his arms to better support her and made his way upstairs. "Th-then please tell me what to do. I'm no doctor. You need a doctor right now." He said gently, along the way to her apartment.

"You want, I get door?" the cabbie asked as he moved in front of the both of them.

Kay had gotten home earlier and sat herself in the same spot on the couch as she did before. 'I can't believe….he chose her…' she said to herself. The apartment, her "home" had become strange to her. She saw memories, shades of herself and Hiccup walking around the floor. The moment they first moved in, the moment they repainted the walls, everything seemed to burst out of her mind serving as a bitter reminder of her current reality.

Soon everything was quiet. However, the quiet didn't bring peace. Instead, it brought a heavy tension that weighed down on her. Suddenly she heard commotion coming up the steps. Voices, she thought, but one of them seemed familiar. She stood up wondering who it was. She had a small clue and was almost sure, but she just had to check. Slowly opening the door, she saw Hiccup, the red head in his arms, a look of pain across her face, and a stranger she hadn't seen before.

"Hiccup…" She said.

Her voice had stopped him in his tracks. "K-K….Kay…"

"What….what happened?" she asked.

"She's…in a lot of pain right now. I don't know what to do, I wanted to take her to the hospital, but she wanted to go home…" He said, feeling pathetic and pitiful in front of the two women.

She didn't quite know what to do either but she still loved Hiccup. Despite what her mind was telling her, to close the door, leaving him to her, helpless. Her heart had felt a tinge of sadness for them both. "B-bring her in here." She said hesitantly, as she retreated into the apartment, leaving the door open for them to come in. Merida was reluctant to go with them both, scared that maybe it would cause a bigger fight, but she was in no position to walk herself to her own apartment, and so walked in with them. Her mind told her feet to walk and they obeyed, shuffling along the ground. She kept her head low, not making eye contact with the girl she had so carelessly stolen love from. She held herself tighter to Hiccup as he helped her in.

They stumbled into his apartment, almost losing balance. He gently lifted her as she struggled to move her feet. Slowly but surely, they made it to the couch where he had laid her down to rest. He stood up slowly, gently caressing her cheek as he rose.

"Thank you." He said to the cabbie as he gave him a $50, not caring about what the end fare was.

The cab driver opened his eyes in disbelief and hesitantly took the payment. Bowing his head in respect, the driver turned around and departed. It was only the three of them now, four if you counted toothless, who had padded up to Merida as she lay, weakened, on the couch.

"Th-….thank you too…Kay."

The sight was too emotional for her to talk. From the moment they walked in, to the moment the driver left, she could only stand there in silence. She had felt more worried than angry at the sight that her Hiccup was helping this girl, this red head.

"Is….is she alright?" She asked after he had thanked her. As much as she got upset at the fact that her and Hiccup were no more, she wasn't inhuman. Her question and concern were genuine as tears started welling up around her eyes.

"I hope so. She….seems calmer now…"

"What happened?" She felt she had to ask.

"I…don't know. She said she took some pills but….she didn't say what kind they were." He knelt down next to Merida and tried to keep her from passing out. "Meri….Meri. Merida, hon…"

Hearing him call her that stung her more than she thought it would have.

"Merida. Stay with me now. You have to stay awake. I need the keys to your apartment so I can grab the pill bottle." He held her head in his hand gently waiting for a reply. Merida let out a low hum, unable to string together sentences. All speech had lost her, and her head started to throb and feel faint. Her eyesight started to blur, and she closed them relaxingly. She felt Toothless next to her, and opened her eyes once more, to see Hiccup's face above her own.

Answer him, her mind commanded. Her had limply pointed to her bag, in which the cab driver had seemed to bring in for her and was now sitting at the door way.

"In…the…. bag…..," she managed to slur-as hard as it was to understand-before her eyes rolled backwards and she fell unconcious,

His eyes widened in shock. Shaking her slightly, her head drooped to the side freely, without effort from her to keep it up.

"Meri?! MERI!" He gently let her go as he stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello? Doc. I-I have an emergency. I need you to make a house call…..wha-….what do you mean? Do-…..Gods dammit, I'm calling in that 'you owe me'! Don't TELL me to calm down. UGH….I-I'm sorry, please you need to help. I don't know, she said she took some pills. What were they? I don't know, they're in her apartment. Yea I can get them right now."

He loosened the phone from his ear and fished for the keys in her purse. "Give me a sec." He said into the phone. He looked over to where Merida had been lying and Kay who had knelt beside her.

"Go." she said, as she made a shooing gesture at Hiccup.

He gave a small nod and rushed down the hallway. He fiddled with the key ring and frantically unlocked the door. He ran inside the apartment, scanning the open area to see if the pill bottle was there. He didn't find anything so he ran to the bathroom to try his luck there. When he swung open the door, he noticed an opened pill bottle near the bold text on the label "PANADOL"

"This must be the one. Doc you still there? Yea. I got it. Panadol. P-A-N-A-…ah. I….I don't know how much she took. Alright….10 minutes? Ok, my apartment will be open. Thank you." He hung up the phone and closed the pill bottle, taking it with him as he locked up and walked back to his apartment. Merida's breathing had become shallow and delayed, as her body sat unmoving and her mind was blank. Her hand hung off the side of couch, and her head was light. Her heart rate was growing slow, but we temperature had bumped up to a fever. Merida was lost, somewhere in her own mind.

The only advantage to the unconsciousness she was stuck in was the fact that she would not be left alone in a room with Kay, an awkward tension sure to be looming about the air. She was lucky she would not awake to see the look on her face; to have to apologize for everything she had caused. She was sure she would only anger the woman, who probably saw Meri as a heartbreaking, love-stealing, redhead bitch.

Maybe Hiccup and Kay would use the time in which Merida was unconscious to sort out how Hicup had chosen the now seemingly peaceful Meri, who looked as if in a light sleep.

When he returned to the apartment, he saw Kay hovering around Meri. The concerned look she wore made it seem as if they had been sisters almost. The latch click of the door opening turned her attention to him.

"She uh. She passed out…but her breathing seems to have normalized a bit. Did you…get the doctor to come?"

"….Y-yeah. He should be here soon. Uhm….thank you…for helping."

"I..hehe..I didn't really do that much.." She rubbed her arm feeling slightly embarrassed. "You know….I was….-am- pretty ma-….h-how cou…." She felt her tears well up as she tried to talk, tried to tell him how mad she felt/is feeling.

"I'm…..sorry…" He looked toward her clenching his jaw and gulped down. "I'm sorry Kay. I…..don't…..I wish….I was able to tell you everything going on my mind right now….but…" He searched hard for the right words, but nothing came. His frustration and scattered mind was apparent from the look on his face. The only sign of calm and concern that were reflected from his features were when he would glance over to Merida, unconscious on the couch. Kay was able to spot these slight changes and partially understood the reasoning behind his choice.

She had wondered if she had ever been subject to that gentle, loving look before, and if she had, why has she never noticed it before until now? The very thought was almost strong enough to bring her to tears again. Trying hard to hold them back, she turned slowly, following his gaze, to the red-head on the couch. Someone that she should hate, with every fiber of her being, but somehow can't, despite the events that took place.

~It was never finished after that *le cries*


End file.
